Mom, Please Don't Leave Your Son
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Naruto menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang telah melahirkannya telah pergi, bukan pergi sementara melainkan pergi selamanya. Naruto tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat, Ibunya telentang di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua matanya terpejam. Satu penyesalan Naruto, ia belum mengucapkan perminta maaf kepada ibunya. DLDR. RnR


**Mom, Please Don't Leave Your Son**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song : Crew Cut Vs. Poppa M by Jeff Danna**

**Ireland by Jeff Danna**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IBU merupakan kata tersejuk **_**  
**_**yang dilantunkan oleh bibir-bibir manusia,**_**  
**_**Dan "Ibuku" merupakan sebutan terindah. **_**  
**_**Kata yang semerbak cinta dan impian, manis dan syahdu**_**  
**_** yang memancarkan dari kedalamn jiwa.**_**  
**_**IBU adalah segalanya. **_**  
**_**IBU adalah penegas kita di kala lara, **_**  
**_**impian kita dalam rengsa,**_**  
**_**rujukan kita di kala nista. **_**  
**_**Ibu adalah mata air cinta, kemuliaan, kebahagiaan dan toleransi. **_**  
**_**Siapapun yang kehilangan ibunya,**_**  
**_**ia akan kehilagan sehelai jiwa suci **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ibu**_**  
**_**Maafku **__**atas**__** tangis ini**_**  
**_**Maafku atas rasa bodoh ini**_**  
**_**Maafku atas segala laraku untukmu**_**  
**_**Maaf?**_**  
**_**Ibu**_**  
**_**Mengapa tak sadar diri ini**_**  
**_**Kalau dia selalu menyayangiku**_**  
**_**lebih dari siapapun**_**  
**_**Apapun**_**  
**_**Aku tak sadar **_**  
**_**Ketika dia selalu mencoba ku**_**  
**_**Selalu tak terima aku**_**  
**_**Baru kini kusadari**_**  
**_**bahwa di balik semua cobaanya**_**  
**_**Pasti **__**ada**__** sebuah mimpi dan harapan**_**  
**_**Mimpi untuk menggapai asaNya**_**  
**_**Ibu **_**  
**_**Terimakasih atas segala peluhmu**_**  
**_**yang selalu menjagaku **_**  
**_**Walau kita **__**saling**__** jauh**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Naruto menggerutu ketika ia melihat waktu yang tertera di jam dinding kamarnya. Tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini, ia mencoba untuk tidur kembali tetapi matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi, ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan di sana kemudian berganti pakaian. Hari ini adalah hari minggu sehingga dia bisa tidur sampai siang tetapi entah mengapa ia malah bangun terlalu pagi di pagi hari seperti ini. Ia segera mengenakan pakaian lengan pendek yang di padukan dengan celana selutut yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya seminggu yang lalu. Tidak lupa ia menyisir rambut pirangnya—menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang. Ada rasa bangga ketika Naruto melihat dirinya yang tampan berada di pantulan cermin kamarnya.

Ia bergegas turun untuk menemui ibunya tetapi ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah, bermaksud untuk menemui ibunya dan meminta maaf karena ucapan semalam tetapi ia merasa rumahnya ini begitu sepi dari biasanya dan begitu dingin.

"Mom, apa kau ada di dapur?" seru Naruto ketika sudah berada di lantai bawah, tetapi tidak seorang pun yang menyahut seruan Naruto.

"Apa mom masih marah dengan ucapanku semalam?" gumam Naruto kebingungan.

"Haloooo! Mom, apa kau di kamar?" Naruto kembali berseru, ia bergegas menuju kamar ibunya. Saat ia pergi untuk memeriksa kamar ibunya, pintu terbuka lebar dengan ayahnya yang sedang menangis. Ayahnya terisak kencang sambil meratapi ibunya yang sedang terbujur kaku.

"Pergi—pergi dari hadapanku." Minato, ayah Naruto mengusir dirinya dari kamar orang tuanya.

Naruto masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya dan sekarang ayahnya mengusir dirinya untuk pergi dari kamar ibunya. Naruto bersimpuh di depan pintu kamar ibunya—tanpa ia sadari matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening dan tumpah melewati pipinya. Terlihat ibunya terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Yang berada di hadapannya adalah badan kaku milik ibunya dan ayahnya yang sedang mengenggam tangan dingin milik ibunya sambil menangis. Langkah Naruto berat, ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Sungguh, ia masih menyimpan permohonan maaf yang ia simpan sejak semalam untuk ibunya tetapi ibunya sudah meninggalkannya dan memberikan Naruto sebuah penyesalan yang begitu besar di dalam hatinya. Ibunya pergi tanpa memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah begitu saja, mendekati ibunya yang terbaring kaku di sana. Raut wajah ibunya yang lelah terlihat jelas di sana, bukan wajah yang bahagia melainkan hanya wajah yang lelah dengan segala beban hidup yang di tanggung selama ini. Naruto menyadari bahwa selama hidupnya dia selalu membuat ibunya kecewa, nilai ulangan yang selalu buruk, nilai di rapot yang tidak pernah bagus, selalu protes ketika ibunya memasakan sayuran saat sarapan pagi, membentak ibunya ketika dia tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan Naruto yang membuat ibunya sedih dan kecewa. Tingkah laku Naruto selama ini bukanlah tingkah laku seorang anak yang baik.

Ayahnya menatap tajam pada Naruto—tatapan kebencian yang diberikan Minato pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibumu?" tanya Minato pilu, menahan isaknya.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya, ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kau selalu membuat ibumu susah. Kau tidak pernah menghargai kerja kerasnya. Kau selalu menjadi anak manja. Kalau seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik saat Kushina mengandung anak sepertimu lebih baik dia mengugurkan janinnya saat itu."

Perkataan ayahnya begitu menusuk Jantung Naruto layaknya pecahan batu yang di pukul dengan palu besar, kenapa perkataan ayahnya sungguh membuat hati Naruto sakit. Dirinya kah yang membuat istri Minato sekaligus ibunya mati seperti ini. Dirinya kah yang selama ini menjadi anak yang tidak berguna dan selalu menyusahkan? Naruto terus saja menangis, perkataan ayahnya terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Seburuk ini kah mempunyai anak seperti dirinya? Sebenci itu kah ayahnya kepada dirinya? Naruto menyadari bahwa perbuatanya selama ini memang selalu menyusahkan ibunya, pantas saja ayahnya menyalahkan kematian ibunya karena Naruto. Memang karena dirinya, wanita yang sangat baik dan tidak pernah lelah tersenyum walaupun dia begitu sangat lelah, wanita yang tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kerasnya pekerjaan rumah tangganya, kini wanita itu telah pergi. Wanita terbaik itu telah pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang sedang meratapi tubuh wanita yang selama ini menemani mereka.

"Kau tau, ibumu selalu berceritakan padaku setiap malam bahwa ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu bagimu, gagal menjadi ibu yang terbaik bagimu karena ia selalu memarahimu. Semua itu ia lakukan karena ia sangat sayang padamu. Omelan yang sering ia lakukan padamu agar ia bisa berbicara padamu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan bahwa ia membutuhkanmu, membutuhkan teman bicara ketika aku tidak ada di rumah. Tapi kau selalu menghindarinya ketika ia ingin berbicara padamu. Kau memang tidak pernah peka dengan apa yang ibumu rasakan. Kau anak yang tidak tau di untung. Kau seharusnya tidak pantas di lahirkan ke dunia ini." Minato menyalahkan Naruto.

Pertahanan Naruto runtuh, ia menguncang tubuh ibunya, berusaha menyadarkan ibunya. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia memang selalu memilih untuk di luar rumah daripada harus bersama ibunya dan menemaninya mengobrol. Ia selalu asyik dengan teman-temannya daripada keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah. Ia baru menyesal sekarang, ia ingin waktu di putar kembali, di putar di mana ia akan selalu menemani ibunya ketika ia membutuhkan kehadiran Naruto, memutar kembali ketika ibunya mencium pipinya setiap pagi. Memarahi dirinya ketika ia bangun terlambat. Ia akan senang dengan suara omelan ibunya daripada ibunya terdiam seperti ini. Naruto masih mengguncang tubuh ibunya tetapi Kushina tetap terdiam dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dari tangan ibunya, Naruto melihat ibunya menegak pil penenang yang begitu banyak sehingga ibunya overdosis dan mati. Wajah ibunya terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang mati dalam pergolakaan penderitaan dan semua itu adalah salah Naruto.

"Ini mustahil. Ini tidak nyata. Mom, maafkan Naruto." Naruto menangis sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kushina—berharap adanya kemungkinan Kushina untuk hidup lagi.

Kushina tetap terdiam, mengabaikan panggilan dari anak dan suaminya. Ia mungkin sudah di tenang di alam sana. Tenang meninggalkan segala beban yang ia rasakan selama di dunia ini. Naruto terus menangis, memanggil ibunya, memanggilnya agar ia bisa bersama lagi seperti keluarga yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Minato, memanggil nama istrinya tetapi semua itu sia-sia karena Kushina sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meninggalkan suatu goresan penyesalan di hati mereka berdua terutama Naruto yang belum sempat mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada ibunya.

Naruto terduduk lesu, menyembunyikan tangisan di balik ke dua lututnya. Ia tidak menginginkan ini semua, ia ingin ibunya kembali, ia belum sempat meminta maaf kepada ibunya. Wajah ibunya telah kehilangan cahayanya, menjadi sebuah ukiran patung yang kaku.

Naruto masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya meninggalkannya.

"_Naruto cepat habiskan makananmu"_

"_Naruto jangan pulang terlambat atau kau tidak akan ibu bukakan pintu."_

"_Naruto bisakah kau mengantar ibu pergi ke tempat bibi Mikoto."_

"_Naruto kau ini sudah besar tetapi kenapa kalau makan kau selalu berantakan seperti ini."_

"_Iya, ibu akan membelikan apa yang kau inginkan."_

_"Jika kau tidak ingin melihat ibu, maka ibu akan menganggumu."_

"_Naruto maafkan ibu."_

_"Aku sangat sayang padamu, Naruto."_

Kenangan-kenangan itu berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Naruto. Semua kenangan itu muncul kembali di dalam benak Naruto dan menari-nari di sana. Ia sudah merindukan senyuman, omelan, wajah cemberut ibunya dan belaian kasih sayang dari ibunya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi, wajah itu tidak akan pernah berekspresi lagi. Ibunya telah pergi. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan, ia tidak bisa melihat senyum bahkan mendengar ocehan-ocehan ibunya. Semua itu telah pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin ibu pergi." Naruto terus menangis, begitu juga Minato yang menatap pilu istrinya.

_Aku tidak siap_, batin Naruto, tersedu dengan air matanya. _Aku tidak pernah siap dengan ini, bagaimana aku siap dengan hal ini ?_. Rasa sakit itu muncul di dada Naruto—sebuah rasa sakit saat ia tidak pernah sempat mengatakan permintaan maaf kepada ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

.

.

.

"Moooommmmm" teriak Naruto mengema di kamarnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya saling memburu seperti ia baru saja menyelesaikan lomba lari jarak jauh. Naruto merasakan detak jantung berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya dan tubuhnya tidak luput dari air keringat itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mengatur nafasnya dan melirik jam yang tertera di kamarnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan mendapatkan bahwa di luar sana sedang turun hujan. Hujan sejak semalam yang tidak kunjung berhenti hingga pagi seperti sekarang.

"Jangan katakan itu adalah kenyataan. Jangan katakan itu adalah kenyataan." kata-kata itu yang terus dirapalkan Naruto ketika ia mengingat mimpi buruknya yang baru saja ia alami.

Ia bergegas bangkit dari kamarnya dan berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan ibunya—mengatakan kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu bahwa ia sangat menyesal dan sangat menyayangi ibunya bagaimana pun juga. Naruto yang biasanya susah sekali dibangunkan, hari ini dia bangun dengan sendirinya—terbangun karena mimpi buruknya yang ia alami tadi malam. Ia segera bergegas ke ruang makan dan hanya mendapatkan secarik kertas di meja makan. Tulisan ibunya tertera jelas di sana. Dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin sore, dengan tanpa sadar mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya dan perkataannya lah yang membuat ibunya menangis seketika sore itu dan itu membuat Naruto merutuki mulutnya yang mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Mimpi buruk itu kembali mengusai pikiran Naruto.

_Untuk Naruto,_

_Ibu sudah menyiapkan ramen di panci. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu untuk memakan sayuran kali ini. Ibu harap kau senang apa yang ibu buat. Ibu rasa malam ini ibu akan pulang agak larut jadi berhati-hatilah di rumah. Ibu juga menitipkan uang kepada bibi Mikoto untuk membelikan kebutuhan bulanan kita. Bisakah kau mengambilnya? Aku rasa ayahmu juga akan pulang larut malam. Kunci pintu rumah dengan benar._

_Ibu sayang Kau _

Naruto benar-benar terenyuh membaca surat ibunya yang tidak seperti biasanya, ada tanda senyum di sana. Kenapa tulisan ini begitu menyakitkan hati Naruto. Apakah ibunya masih marah dengannya, apakah ibunya tidak ingin bertemu dengan sampai-sampai tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak ingin mimpi di dalam bunga tidurnya menjadi kenyataan, mimpi yang membuat Naruto akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Mimpi yang akan membuat Naruto membenci dirinya seumur hidupnya.

Ia meremas tulisan ibunya, tubuhnya merosot seketika, air matanya tiba-tiba keluar dari matanya. Apakah mimpinya semalam akan menjadi kenyataan. Naruto menangis di balik lututnya. Ayahnya akan membenci dirinya karena ia adalah pembunuh ibunya.

Naruto takut bahwa mimpi itu menjadi fakta yang menyakitkan bahwa ibunya tidak akan ada di sini, bersama Naruto.

"Nar, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seketika suara itu membuat Naruto mendongak dan menatap bahwa wanita yang ia mimpikan semalam berada di sana dan sedang menatapnya bingung.

Naruto segera bangkit dan mengusap air matanya, memeluk ibunya erat—bagaikan burung yang tidak boleh keluar dari sangkarnya. "Mom, maafkan Naruto. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Naruto memeluk ibunya erat.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku." Naruto terus mengulangi kata maaf dan membuat Kushina terkejut tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini. Padahal semalam Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Menyadari bahwa Naruto mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, Kushina membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengusap punggung Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, berharap Naruto menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana. Ibu hanya ingin pergi ke tempat nenekmu dan aku kira kau tidak ingin pergi dengan ibu." kata Kushina, terheran dengan sikap Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi ke tempat nenek."

"Baik kalau itu yang anakku minta tetapi Nar, bisakah kau melonggarkan pelukanmu. Kau membuat ibu sesak nafas, bisa-bisa ibu akan meninggalkanmu dengan cepat kalau seperti ini." ucap Kushina setengah bercanda, mencium pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Tidak—tidak boleh. Ibu harus tetap bersamaku." kata Naruto, menatap sedu ke arah ibunya.

"Aku hanya bercanda anakku. Kau kenapa? mengalami sesuatu yang buruk? hm" Naruto tidak menjawab, dia masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada ibunya. Ia masih menangis, ia sangat rindu dengan ibunya.

"Jangan pernah pergi, aku sangat sayang pada ibu." Naruto menatap dalam-dalam ke mata milik ibunya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada ibu." mengelus rambut Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Tangisannya sedikit mereda.

"Mom tidak usah kemana-mana, aku akan berada di rumah. Aku akan selalu berada bersama ibu. Jika kau membutuhkanku pasti aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." ucapan Naruto membuat Kushina terheran. Berulang kali Naruto menyuruh untuk tidak pergi, dan itu membuat Kushina penasaran dengan yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membantah perintahmu dan aku akan belajar dengan rajin lalu mendapatkan peringkat di sekolah. Aku akan membuat mom bangga. Aku akan membuat mom tidak menyesal melahirkanku."

Kalimat Naruto ini sungguh membuat Kushina menitikkan air matanya perlahan, dia mengelus punggung Naruto. "Aku beruntung mempunyai anak sepertimu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal melahirkan anak yang tampan dan baik sepertimu. Kau adalah anugrah terbesar yang pernah Tuhan berikan pada ibu dan ayahmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa marah ketika kau mendapatkan nilai jelek atau pun kau membantahku karena kau adalah anakku. Dan kau selamanya akan menjadi anakku." Naruto memeluk ibunya erat. Ia menyadari selama ini bahwa ibunya tidak pernah menyesal telah melahirkannya dan ibunya malah bangga kepada Naruto walaupun selama ini ia selalu mengecewakan ibunya.

Janji Naruto pada dirinya adalah ia akan selalu membuat ibunya bahagia hingga akhir hayatnya dan menjadi anak yang patut di banggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia akan menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak akan pernah menjadi anak berandal seperti selama ini. Mulai hari ini tidak ada lagi Naruto yang berandal, yang ada hanyalah Naruto yang baik-baik.

Ya, itu janji seorang Naruto. Sekali berjanji tidak akan pernah ia ingkari.

_Aku tidak akan pernah membuat ibu menyesal karena telah melahirkanku_, batin Naruto.

The End

* * *

Satu yang pasti puisi-puisi di atas bukan punyaku melainkan puisi punya om Khalil Gibran kalau gak salah hehehe, maaf kalau salah hehehe~

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir ^^/


End file.
